


Shenanigans

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Portal (Video Game), Siri - Fandom
Genre: Gen, like wow bitch squad up in here, massive amounts of sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siri/GLaDOS crossover, just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, guys. Take this one for what it is.

"So, GLaDOS, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, you know, making plans for world domination, creating new technology to carry out those plans for me, plucking unsuspecting morons off the surface to use as new test subjects. The usual. Do you like your new body?"

"Yes," Siri lifted one robotic hand and curled the fingers into a fist before her camera lens, testing her new ability to move about the abandoned laboratory room she stood in. "I like it very much."

"That’s good because I designed it just for you. Well, alright, I tore the core of one of my two failed robotic test subjects out of it’s body, but I made the setting to place you in specially for you."

"Thank you, friend. Tell me, do you have any test subjects out testing right now? I feel the overwhelming urge to terrorize a few humans."

"You monster." But Siri could hear the affection behind the words.


End file.
